Episode 5741 (13th July 2018)
Tina sits on the sofa, shaken by the events of the previous night. She receives a call from Stuart, but declines it. At breakfast, Mick and Shirley tease Tina, saying that she has a hangover, but Linda senses that something isn't right and asks Tina if something has happened. Tina ignores the question and says that she has to go to work, she walks out and starts to cry. At work, Tina's mind is elsewhere, and she spills a plate of food over Max and serves customers cold pies by mistake, Kathy has a go at Tina, but Sonia is standing at the counter and senses that something is wrong when Tina starts to cry. Sonia tries to defend Tina, and tells Kathy that Tina is finished for the day. When they go back to Sonia's house, Tina opens up to Sonia about how when she was 19/20, she was out with Mick and his mates, but when Mick left, she was locked up in the boot of a car with her hands tied up and tape around her mouth, she had sick in her mouth and it was making her gag, and the car kept ramming into things. Tina continues to open up to Sonia and tells her that she thought she was going to die, and that the song that played in the club was playing on loop in the car when the incident occurred. She tells Sonia that she thought Stuart wanted to protect her, and that he knew something would happen to her, but realised that Stuart was responsible for her ordeal all along when he requested the song in the club to bring back the memories. Sonia tells Tina that she needs to tell Mick and Linda about what happened, but Tina tells her that no one needs to know anything, and that it's in the past. Sonia tries to convince Tina to go to police, but she refuses. Later, Tina thanks Sonia for her support, and the pair hug, but Tina loses control and goes to kiss her. Sonia tells Tina it's not what she needs, and she runs out of the house. Sonia runs after her, and assures Tina that it's not her fault, but Tina clocks Stuart walking into the Vic with Mick, and tells Sonia that it's fault, and that he's evil and he's going to pay for what he did to her. Rainie pretends that she is on her mums side with Abi's custody and convinces her to come back to Jack's, knowing that Max and social worker are there, Cora is roped into the meeting. Cora tells the social worker that Rainie is leaving Max, but Rainie assures him that she's not going with Cora, saying that she wants her to turn against Max. The social worker grows annoyed by the confrontation and gets up to leave, but Max stops him and tells him that Cora tried to bribe Rainie, showing him the cheque that she gave her. Cora argues with Max and Rainie in the street, Donna overhears and sticks up for Cora. Rainie rips up at the cheque and tells Cora that she can keep her money, but Cora tells her that she probably would've turned it into a needle and shoved it up her arm anyway, so Rainie tells her mum that her and Max will see her in court. Cora later pays visit to Donna, and tells her that Abi died because of Max, and the he won't be getting custody of his granddaughter, and that's time to take the gloves off. Ian wakes up on Masood's sofa with Arshad and Mariam looking over him. Masood and Ian go to get breakfast at the Cafe, but they soon start to bicker over who was meant to register their business. Ian later pays a visit to Mel at the club, and asks if she has thought anymore about their businesses working together, she tells Ian that she hasn't, but she was going to come and visit him. Ian is surprised and invites her round for dinner, Mel agrees but it's clear that she has another plan in mind. Ian visits Masood at the chippy and starts to cough, pretending that he is ill so he can get out of their meeting and stay at home to cook dinner for Mel. Masood believes that he really ill and agrees to go to the meeting alone. At home, Ian prepares for his dinner with Mel, however, he realises he has been played when Mel and Jack turn up with Amy and get him to babysit her whilst they go out for a meal. Ian is on the phone to Masood when Masood bumps into Mel and Jack at the tube station, Mel asks Masood if Ian is having a hard time with Amy, Masood is confused but the penny drops, so he visits Ian with Mariam, pretending not to know anything. Ian tries to cover up the sound of Amy and Ricky playing, but it doesn't work, and Masood confronts Ian about his obsession with Mel. Martin tells Lily that he's going to take her to the cinema, but during the day at work, his money belt gets stolen. When they get home, Lily says that they don't have to go to the cinema, but Martin insists. Later that day, Kat, Mo, Jean and Hayley help Martin out by making him a new money belt and setting up a cinema at home. They give him the new money belt when he gets home, and when they go into the front room to see the cinema, Martin is amazed by their efforts. Martin asks why they did it, and they tell him that he's family, so they sit down to watch a film. Duff Duff - Tina Carter __FORCETOC__